Confusion in Kingsport
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: a little bit of Sleepless in Seattle theme, kinda. Not my best. But please read and review. I just watched Sleepless for the first time and got this idea.


Hi people! Nice Saturday here in sunny Florida. I hope you all are having a good weekend. Mine is  
a 3-day one. And pretty soon school will be all over. i'll be in 8th grade. yea i know i'm pretty  
young. Lol anyways, I watched Sleepless in Seattle for the first time this week. great movie, sad  
though. like about his wife. i cried when he said the part about 'how long is your show?' when she  
asked him to tell all the things he loved about his wife. and this story may seem a little 'out  
of character' as you call it, but i don't think it is. cuz there are sides to everyone you'll   
never know about.   
  
  
Confusion in Kingsport  
  
  
  
  
Caitie rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling fan hanging above her bed. It was creaking  
and clicking and rattling. How anyone slept through it, she didn't know. Her digital alarm clock  
said it was 2:13 in the morning. She didn't even feel tired. But school was tomorrow. Big tests.  
Caitie knew she had to get some sleep. End of the year exams were darkening her horizon. She'd be  
a senior next year. It was impossible to believe. And Jamie would be a junior, finally. Caitie  
sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Silently, she stepped lightly down the stairs,  
listening to the night time sounds of the Roth house.   
She clicked on the pantry light. Someone had once told her warm milk would make up sleepy. Caitie  
stuck the glass in the microwave and waited. The little light on the radio indicated it was still  
on. She twisted the volume control. Maybe some good songs were playing.  
"-problem is confusion on matters of love. Any questions can be answered by dialing 555-BETH. That's  
555-BETH. I'm Dr. Beth Blackstone answering any questions. And we have a caller. Kirstein? Hello. You're on  
the air." Caitie smiled and left the show on.   
"Hi Dr. Beth! Long time listener! You have a great show!" A girl with a teen age voice said. Caitie  
though Kirstein sounded like a cheerleader. She picked up her milk out of the microwave and sat  
down.  
"Thank you! So what's the problem?"  
"My boyfriend. He said he loved me, but I didn't know what to do. So I hung up. I don't know if  
I'm in love with him."  
"I see. He told you this over the phone?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you talked to him since?"  
"No, I'm scared."  
"How old are you, Kirstein?"   
"16." Kirstein answered. Caitie sighed and rolled her eyes. She sipped her milk. It was disgusting.  
"And your boyfriend is how old?"  
"17."  
"Kirstein, since you're asking for my advice, I'm going to be blunt. You are too young to be falling  
in love and worrying about it. Tell your boyfriend you don't want to worry about love and all that  
until you're much older! Now for a commercial break." Commercials for car sales and mall openings  
floated out of the speakers softly. Caitie shook her head.  
"Really Kirstein. You and Johnny should really take it slow. Are me and Jamie rushing into anyth-"  
Caitie flung her hand over her mouth. What was she saying? Why was she saying it? Jamie was her  
friend. JUST her friend. She shook her head.  
"Who am I kidding? I should be the one calling Dr. Beth." A light bulb clicked on somewhere in   
Caitie's head. "What was that number?" She searched her memory "555-BETH. I should just call. What  
have I got to lose?" Caitie reasoned. She punched in the number. After answering the basic questions  
before they put you on the air, Caitie found herself listening to Dr. Beth over the phone and  
hearing her on the radio.  
"Here is Caitie. Hello Caitie. Welcome to the show. How can I help?"  
"H-hi." Caitie began nervously. It was weird hearing her voice over the little speakers.  
"So what's the trouble, dear?"  
"I have this friend, named Jamie. And we're best friends. Really close. But I think I'm having  
feelings that are more than friendly for him..." Caitie stared at the black radio in disbelief. What  
are you doing? Her brain screamed.  
"Uh-huh."  
"And I don't know what to do. I mean, should I just get over it and never say anything..or...?"  
"Well Caitie, you don't want to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have happened with  
this young man, Jamie. But at the same time, you don't want to get hurt."  
"Right."  
"I think the best thing to do is tell Jamie how you feel. As a friend, I don't think he would hurt  
you. And it's possible he even feels the same way and is too nervous to tell you." Dr. Beth answered.  
Caitie laughed.  
"I don't have that kind of luck."   
"But you'll never know until you take the chance. It's a risk, sure, but it could all turn out in  
your favor."  
"I don't know what to say to him. I can't just walk up and tell him out of the blue. But I don't  
want to hint at it so he'll know before I tell him and avoid me. And I don't want to-"  
"Caitie!" Dr. Beth interupted. "Just tell him. He's your friend. You tell him what he means to you.  
Then see what happens."  
"But what if it ruins our friendship? I couldn't live with myself if I lost the greatest friend  
I ever had."  
"Sounds like there is a lot of confusion in Kingsport."  
"I guess so." Caitie sighed. She rinsed out the cup and set it in the dishwasher. It was weird talking  
to a radio shrink, but it felt normal at the same time. It was nice having the whole Jamie thing  
off her chest. It was a strange way of telling someone though. Now the whole world was in on her  
secret. Well, maybe not the whole world, but as long as it wasn't the person who really mattered.  
"Dear, just tell this young man how you feel as soon as you can and then whatever will happen will  
happen. Do you believe in fate?" Dr. Beth asked.  
"Sort of."  
"Then this is a case of fate. Whatever is meant to happen with Jamie will. It won't be in your  
hands anymore after you tell him. It'll all be up to him. That takes the pressure of you."  
"Not really. I'll have to stand there before he shoots me down."  
"If that happens. When do you plan on telling him?"  
"The sooner the better. At least school is almost out. If he says no, which he probably will, I'll  
never have to face him again." Caitie's heart was pounding with the upcoming chat with Jamie. Dr.  
Beth said good-bye and Caitie thanked her and they hung up. Caitie trotted back up to her room,  
wider awake than ever.  
  
  
  
It had been difficult getting up the next morning for the whole house. Except for Caitie. She didn't  
think she even blinked after she went back upstairs. Today was the day. The birds were singing outside.  
The sun was coming up. It was the prefect day for everyone else.   
Caitie pushed the heavy glass doors aside and surveyed the crowd scurrying in front of her. A  
familiar face stuck out and the moment Caitie had been dreading closed in on her, sweeping her feet  
in his direction before she could change her mind.   
His back was to her. The light fell on his dark spikes and he seemed to be glowing. Caitie lay a  
hand on his shoulder. For an eternity he didn't move. All she could see was her multi-colored finger  
nails standing out on the black of his leather jacket. She could feel the smooth leather under her hand. The  
body heat rising into her palm.  
"Hey." Jamie said, spinning around. The moment shattered and fell to the floor. Caitie fought the  
urge to run. She felt like crying. She was ruining everything. It'd be her fault when he never  
talked to her again. It was the end of a friendship. This day would always be in her memory.   
"Hi. I have to tell you something."  
  
*Okay! Ha! You're in suspense. I think I might just leave it this way. Leave you wondering, unless  
you think i shouldn't (evil laugh) lemme know through your much demanded reviews. I guess this story  
was pretty bad. Sorry guys for polluting the site with this lol* 


End file.
